1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input device-integrated type display device for use in an information apparatus such as a personal computer, a word processor, or an electronic notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information apparatuses such as a personal computer and a word processor are demanded to be further compacted and have a higher performance. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are increasingly used as a display unit for the information apparatuses in order to comply with the demand for compacting and reducing the weight of the apparatuses.
Besides, as a data input device for the above-mentioned information apparatuses, there are increasingly used an image scanner (for taking out an object image to be input as an electric signal) and a tablet (for designating an input position by means of a pen) other than a keyboard.
However, to constitute an apparatus having an image display function, image input function, and pen input function, there has been conventionally no way except for the method of combining independent hardware units of a display device, an image scanner, and a tablet.
When such independent hardware units are combined to constitute an apparatus, there are performed only data communications between the hardware units by means of electric signals, where the hardware units are not combined effectively and organically.
However, when independent hardware units of a display device, an image scanner, and a tablet are merely combined with each other to constitute an apparatus in a manner as described above, the resulting apparatus is inevitably dimensionally increased. Furthermore, even when the hardware units have therein common components, the components are to be redundantly used to result in significant wastefulness in terms of space and cost.
Particularly, the aforementioned image scanner is a bulky unit having a drive section, and therefore it is almost impossible to assemble an apparatus by integrating the image scanner with other hardware units.